The Alliance of Berk and Equestria
The Alliance of Berk and Equestria is the prequel movie of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Summary One day, while exploring in the woods, Yuna, Skyla, Snowdrop, and Nyx find a passage that leads to a place called: the Isle of Berk. And they met up with one of the local vikings: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. And his Dragon, Toothless. Then later they spoke to King Solar Flare, and he shares that Berk and Equestria were united 3000 years ago. But when a huge war broke out, and the passage to both places were sealed. At the same time, Yuna finds a bonded female Night Fury in the forest. Which she frees and later befriends it. And then the King decides it's time to try and reform the alliance again but it looks like there might be a huge challenge ahead. Plot 3000 years ago between Berk and Equestria It all starts out where The Isle of Berk and Equestria both were at peace to one and other. And they often had lived in harmony. But it all changed when the Draconsquuses and the Great Lava Dragons attacked. And soon when it looked like the battle couldn't end, Rukai, the great Equestrian Emperor (The First of the Alicorns) had to seal the passage to Isle of Berk and Equestria and then he vanished. The Present year Later in the present, Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx, and Skyla are exploring in a forest. Just then they see a strange thing up ahead. They get closer and there was a passage of some kind, so out of curiosity, they went to take a closer look at it. And they see what looks like a town a few yards away. Then they hear something close by, so they follow the sound, as they do they notice a broken tree and skids marks then when they look over a small hill and it was Night Fury! Which was trapped in a net. Yuna bravely goes up closer to it (with a small knife in hold) at first she plans to kill it, but she can't find the heart once she freed it presses her against a stone. At first it seems like it's gonna kill her, but instead it licks her and then flies away. Yuna then goes up to rejoin her friends but faints. After she wakes up, they decide to take a look at the town. The Discovery of the Isle of Berk They journey down the passage and then when they reach the other side, they see that it really is a town, but one thing was different it was inhabited by Vikings! But what was more amazing, there were Dragons living with them! An Alicorn Princess and a Night Fury Then, later Yuna (on her own) went to go and try and find the Night Fury. And then she finds it inside a cove, and it can't fly out. She then begins to sketch it but drops one of her pencils, alerting the Night Fury of her presence. But the dragon just watches Yuna. Exploring the Isle of Berk The next day, Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx, and Skyla decide to go into the town they discovered before to get some answers about the vikings trained dragons. And then they meet up with one, named: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his Night Fury, Toothless. Talking to King Solar Flare Later, the foals wen to see Solar Flare. And when they mentioned the vikings on the Isle of Berk, he was then shocked. King Solar Flare then shares about how Equestria and the Isle of Berk had once had an alliance between each other 3000 years ago, but Stoick has told them about the war that broke down. And then Rukaa had to seal the passage between Berk and Equestria in order to end the battle but he vanished. And the Equines and Vikings soon had forgotten each other. Forbidden Friendship of A Night Fury and Alicorn foal Later, Yuna returns to the cove, where she plans to try and befriend the Night Fury and then she gives it a fish, (she then learns about the retractable teeth) and then the dragon regurgitates some of it to share with Yuna. To stay on good terms, Yuna reluctantly takes a bite of the raw fish (now covered with dragon's drool), and is forced to swallow with some disgust as the dragon watches expectantly, and is surprised to see the dragon attempt to imitate a smile. However, her attempts to touch the Night Fury causes it snarls and runs away to the other side of the cove. Later that same day while attempting to sleep, the Night Fury is curious Yuna hasn't left and walks over to see the foal drawing an outline of the dragon's head in the dirt. Curious about the drawing, the dragon snaps off a large tree branch and attempts to do the same, making deep impressions in the ground of random scribbles to try to draw Yuna's head. Yuna is amazed by it and when the dragon growls when she steps on it, takes care not to stand on the drawing before finally getting close enough to the Night Fury to touch it. It still doesn't allow her to do so, but when she only holds her hoof out and leaves it to the dragon to decide, it presses it's nose into it. Fixing Nightstar's wing Later on, Yuna learns from Princess Luna that if a dragon's wings or tail is damaged it can't fly (which is why Nightstar didn't fly out of the cove) She then creates a special patch for the hole on Nightstar's wing. then when she return to the cove, keeping the dragon distracted with a pile of fish, she places the patch on. But after a test flight it's clear that the patch can't stay on it's own. So Yuna decides to be the dragon's co-pilot and she later builds a harness and a saddle and soon Nightstar is flying again. Yuna shows the difference between the Two Worlds Then, Trivia * *This marks the first appearance of Nightstar, Yuna's Night Fury Scenes #3000 years ago between Berk and Equestria #The Present year #The Discovery of the Isle of Berk #An Alicorn Princess and a Night Fury #Exploring the Isle of Berk #Talking to King Solar Flare #Forbidden Friendship of A Night Fury and Alicorn foal #Fixing Nightstar's wing #Yuna shows the difference between the Two Worlds # Soundtrack # Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories